The annihilation of the Freedom fighters
by shadowspeedway
Summary: coco bandicoot is the leader of a group of freedom fighters who always save the world until Dr. robotnik decides to kill them for their good deeds.sonic falls in love with coco and dumps Amy which causes a big feud between them. in the end the freedom fig


The annihilation of the Freedom fighters

By: shadow speedway

Chapter 1- Leaving Rose for Bandicoot(Amy's REVENGE!)

It was a rainy April morning which matched Amy Rose's sadness from the words she heard her beloved crush sonic the hedgehog say.

"I'm sorry Amy, said Sonic in a shaky voice. " I mean we had a great start for a relationship, but I just think it won't work out." "I found someone who understands what I mean when I say I like to have a free life."

This made it to hard for Amy to bear, since for as long as she could remember she was saved by sonic and followed him everywhere.

Unable to look him in the eyes she ran off with a last glance of her heart breaker.

Later that day she decided to see who the girl was that Sonic fell in love with. When she got there she saw a beautiful bandicoot girl with long blonde hair and glasses that showed an enormous sparkle in her glowing green eyes. To Amy she was almost a bandicoot reflection of herself. This made her cry even more.

"Coco, would you like me to take you home?" Your brother might be worried about you, said Sonic in a reassuring voice.

"No, I'm fine, how about we see if we can wake up shadow back at your house? He seemed to be sleeping for at least a month." "Or better yet why don't I meet Amy and settle any anger issues she might have with me over being with you", said Coco.

That day Amy met up with Coco and talked for a long time, Amy thought that things were settled until Coco whispered in her ear, "If you come near him I will not hesitate to kill you."

With a scared look upon her face she agreed and they walked away. She realized that Coco was exactly like her in every way. She was the same way when other girls came up to him and knew that she would never get him again. As her only choice she asked to be Sonic's friend in which Coco and Sonic agreed.

Amy noticed that Sonic and Coco weren't always together. She was confused and wanted to know why. She decided to go to his house and find out why. When she got there she was shocked. Coco was horribly ill and lost feeling in her leg. As a good deed and gesture she decided to help Coco in her time of need. Over time this tuned into a great friendship.

After Coco got better, she and Amy decided to visit Cream's house. It was surrounded with lilies and chao eggs. This filled them both with joy to see many baby chao being born. Cream stepped outside to greet them. Then she decided that since they were nice enough to visit she would have tea with them and in the end they both got a mysterious chao egg. It was marked with a question mark.

This puzzled Coco and Amy. Why is the egg different from others? They both wondered. The whole night at Sonic's house they were wondering what was inside.

Finally a chao popped out that looked exactly like Sonic! Both of them were shocked! When they realized the chaos looked like Sonic it reminded them of how much they hated each other and Amy left.

Meanwhile Dr.Robotnik was doing what he always did: plot for domination of the sonic heroes. But he had more to his plan, find Coco Bandicoot. With her intelligence he would know every thing and sonic's weakness. So his plotting began……

"Finally, my plan will be complete! I will use the leader of the freedom fighters to kill the rest and rule the entire universe!" said Dr.Eggman with a huge grin.

"Not if our little friend Sonic doesn't get to her first" said Rouge.

"Oh don't worry; he won't" said Eggman with pride. "I have found a way around that. It seems that Amy has been dumped by Sonic. If we can try to at least bring them together then he would pay no attention to Coco and she will become mine for the taking"

"Great plan doctor. I might be able to trick Knuckles into helping me.

As the days went by Sonic spent more and more time with Coco on a daily basis. He was so infatuated with Coco it mad Amy angry.

"There is only one way to stop this and it is to get help from Rouge" said Amy with an enormous sigh.

The plan seemed to be better than Eggman and Rouge thought. Amy would ask Rouge, and rouge would get rid of Coco on the spot.

"Perfect", said rouge happily. "If my planning is right Coco will come in ….NOW!"

Rouge jumped on top of Coco with a bag in her hands and swung it over Coco. Coco struggled to get out but couldn't. She was hoisted off to Eggman's lair kicking and screaming.

TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER TWO: EGGMAN'S EVIL PLOT!


End file.
